1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information technology (IT), and more particularly, to a computer platform memory configuration on-board indicating method and system which is designed for use in conjunction with a computer platform, such as a network server, for providing the network server with a memory configuration on-board indicating function that allows the current memory configuration of the network server to be automatically indicated through light-emitting means on the circuit board (i.e., system motherboard of the network server) where the memory modules of the network server are installed.
2. Description of Related Art
A network server is a centralized host computer that is linked to a network and capable of providing network-based data services via the network to one or more client stations. In the application of enterprise-class network servers, since these servers are used to handle extremely huge amounts of data, there is a standardized specification called RAS, which stands for Reliability, Accessibility, and Serviceability, for the design and manufacture of enterprise-class network servers. The RAS specification stipulates that an enterprise-class network server should have high level of reliability during operation, high level of accessibility for the clients, and high level of serviceability to serve the clients.
To meet the RAS requirements, enterprise-class network servers are customarily equipped with high-capacity memory modules, which are configured to provide various backup capabilities, such as mirroring and redundancy, and various high-speed access modes, such as dual-channel access mode and single-channel access mode. In practical implementation, enterprise-class network servers typically utilize DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) as primary memory.
Since an enterprise-class network server is typically installed with a large number of DIMM modules which might be set to different operating modes, the overall memory configuration of these DIMM modules would be highly complicated. This situation would make the network system management personnel hard to learn the current operating mode or status of each of the multiple DIMM modules installed on the network server; i.e., whether a particular DIMM module is enabled, disabled, or failed. If the network system management personnel is unaware of the memory configuration of a network server, the management personnel would be unable to manage the network server effectively.